Rewritten: Thank you for a wonderful day
by do your best
Summary: Hi guys. It's a very new version of my last fic, wich I've already posted on wattpad, and I hope this time it's good. : ) Summary: Touko's not a fan of Women's Day but is it possible to change her mind?
**Hi guys. Last time I published translating story (I mean: "Thank you for a wonderful day") but the way I did it was… not good. I know, it sucks a lot and when one of us told me about that I made a decision. I'm going to rewrite it because I'm still sure that the plot was good (I'm too stubborn) but not the workmanship. So please mark it honestly and tell me if it's still bad-written.**

* * *

Women's Day- for Touko it's one of the most hated public holiday in year. The only child of Japan's Prime Minister didn't see anything interesting in that stupid day. What's the meaning of it all? It's only another day when people are (fake) sweet and polite. They just pretend that they feel something towards others and give them presents to suck up to "the better ones". Nothing more.

By the way, why didn't Touko like Women's Day? Was it because no one showed any interest in her? She didn't think so. Zaizen knew that she wasn't girly (she's quite the reverse) and her acts didn't make flirt an easy task. What could she do? It's just her way of being. And Touko really like it.

She sighed, she was still in her bed. It's high time Zaizen'd got up and prepared herself to school. Yes, school! The Prime Minister's daughter is in normal, public school. Amazing, right? Who thought it would happen? She rolled her eyes. When she was a kid, she used to have a home teaching. But after the whole Aliea thing and the first FFI, her dad agreed and allowed her to go to school. Honestly, she hadn't excepted one detail. Zaizen Sousuke's always really protective when it comes to his only child. So, of course, he wanted her school to be near their house. And it's how Touko ended alone in a very reputable school! There was no one of her friends! She felt quite lonely. She didn't have anyone to play soccer and it made her feel sorry.

Anyway, coming back to reality… Touko cleaned herself and ate breakfast. She was wearing her school uniform (she hated that canary yellow skirt, that white blouse and also canary yellow jacket! Why couldn't she wear pants and sneakers instead of elegant, black ballet flats?). She checked her bag to see if she'd forgotten to take an interesting book. She needed to do something during breaks.

* * *

Her classmates hadn't done anything special. They'd just given their female classmates candies and that's it. Zaizen heard that boys from other classes'd given their female classmates cute flowers and told them some nice stuff like "You look good", "You're a great friend" or even "Here you are and smile a little, it's your day". It's so nice and sweet. Though, Touko didn't have anything against it. She didn't want to be treat in different way in that horrible day. Heh… Surely her best friend- Urabe Rika from Osaka- was thinking in other way, very different way. Zaizen giggled lightly. She really missed Rika. Touko wished Urabe such an amazing Women's Day.

* * *

Touko reached her locker to pull out her coat. Zaizen'd already ended her lessons so she finally could go home. When she was almost done with her locker, someone patted her shoulder. It had to be Tomiko. That girl for sure wanted to borrow money for "a ticket". Yeah, because every ticket has color raspberries and using it, you can nailed your nails. Touko was going to turned away and told her "no". No, she didn't had any money on her. No, the fact she's the Prime Minister's daughter doesn't mean she's had a lot of cash on her. No, even if she had some on her, she wouldn't lent it her.

* * *

But when she finally turned her head, she saw that it wasn't Tomiko.

The former defender of Raimon Eleven saw that in front of her was tall, tanned and handsome guy from Okinawa. Amazed, she stared as he was leaning over her ear and whispering softly:

"Happy Women's Day, Touko…" and after that he gave her small bouquet of yellow-pink tulips.

But how? Why? Her school is far, far away of his place, so… what's he doing here?

"Tsunami" she was still shocked but finally able to speak.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" he laughed a bit when he heard it.

"People said there's a very good shop with surf stuff" he joked and winked. This time she also laughed. Tsunami wasn't that kind of guy who would say sweet and romantic glib words. Neither was she. And- for her- it's an appropriate fact. Pink haired girl smiled widely and thanked for flowers and wishes.

"Have you already ended your classes?" he asked and she nodded. "So what would you say about a walk around that big city?" he added.

A walk with Tsunami… It sounded fantastic! Finally her boredom would finished. Anyway, hadn't she waited for it for ages? She had played with him in the same team during fight with The Aliea Gakuen. Later, when he had been part of Japan's team, she'd cheered them up. Finally, for a little moment, she wouldn't be alone! She would have someone to play with, to talk to and above all: spend time!

" Come on, I'll show you city!" she cried happily taking his hand and made their way towards the exit.

* * *

Their afternoon was lovely. They was walking lot. Touko showed Tsunami an old square, they went to her favorite ice cream shop and ran in park playing tag. Zaizen didn't stay quiet during their fun. To say the truth, she didn't remember the last time when she'd talked, smiled and laughed that much. With Tsunami she was really happy. During sunset they was playing soccer on the beach. They left their shoes next to a rock and started kicking a ball joking and teasing each other. When they was too tired to play more, they sat on the trunk ofan near the stone. Slowly it was getting dark. The night breeze gently blowed. They looked to the sea and the sky, and Tsunami told her in quiet voice about waves and tides. He was able to talk about this so interesting! About cold water, dark depths and -unknown to her- underwater caves! She shuddered involuntarily. It was quite chilly.

"You feel cold" he told her hugging her to his chest. He was so warm. She hugged him back with pleasure.

"Tsunami…" Zaizen whispered. He tore his gaze away from the sea and looked at her. She was very pretty. Her eyes sparkled, her hair softly fell on her shoulders, and her smile was as charming as her yellow uniform.

"Yes?" he asked as quietly as she'd done before.

"Arigatou" she raised her head and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

* * *

 **I want to say "thank you" KIRIHIME for beta-reading it. So... Thank you a lot, Kiri-chan. : )**

 **Without you saying it's ok, it would take me much more time to publish it. : )**


End file.
